1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a projector including a light modulating apparatus configured to modulate an optical flux emitted from a light source and a projection lens configured to project the modulated optical flux is known. There is proposed a projector provided with a lens shift mechanism configured to move the projection lens so as to allow a user to move a projected image without moving the projector.
There is also proposed a technology provided with a lock mechanism in a lens shift mechanism so as to prevent an image projected by a projection lens moved for some reasons from being displaced (for example, see JP-A-2007-78729).
The lock mechanism described in JP-A-2007-78729 includes a lever member configured to allow a user to perform a sliding operation, a horizontal lock member configured to disengageably engage a spur gear on a back side of a horizontal operation dial to enable or disable an operation of the horizontal operation dial according to the sliding operation of the lever member, a vertical lock member configured to disengageably engage a spur gear on a back side of a vertical operation dial to enable or disable an operation of the vertical operation dial, and a torsion spring configured to urge the respective lock members in the direction toward the respective spur gears.
The horizontal lock member and the vertical lock member are each configured to engage and disengage the spur gear by rotating about a shaft extending parallel to a center axis of rotation of the spur gear to be engaged and disengaged.
However, the lens shift mechanism described in JP-A-2007-78729 has problems of complicated structure and complexity in manufacture due to a configuration of the lock mechanism in which the horizontal lock member and the vertical lock member are assembled to shafts extending parallel to the center axes of rotation of the spur gears of the operation dials, and increase in size of the lock mechanism or generation of restriction in arrangement of other members due to an arrangement of the horizontal lock member and the vertical lock member in the direction orthogonal to the center axes of rotation. Also, the lens shift mechanism described in JP-A-2007-78729 has a risk of breakage of members which constitute the lens shift mechanism when a drive force which causes the projection lens to move further is exerted thereon when the projection lens reaches a limit of movable range.